Arun Du Bacet
General Information Known Languages * English * Atlantean Personality Role Alignment Chaotic Good Dominant Behavior Patterns Arun is in general a difficult person. He is dedicated to his beliefs and impulsive at the best of times and simply impossible to control at the worst. The Atlantean Soldier holds high regard for the lives of other Atlanteans, willingly jumping head first into danger should there be lives threatened. However, He is rather Prejudiced, he finds most surfacers to be annoying and careless and holds them personally responsible for the damage done to the Earth's oceans. Arun, unlike his brother, is not necessarily narcissistic but he holds a rather arrogant belief that he can handle most matters on his own. He finds working with a team to be frustrating, believing that the more chains of command there are the more distorted an organization can become. However, like his brother he is something of a shameless flirt Arun is also Honest to a fault, to the point where people would rather him keep his mouth shut. His honesty is also coupled with a sly and biting wit. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies During his down time, it is most likely you will find Arun enjoying the landscape. He finds the surface fascinating but necessarily its so called intelligent inhabitants. Arun is an avid Hiker and Camper, spending days in the wilderness if you let him. Arun also has developed a love for Cooking and is something of a music nut. Arun has the bad habit of going of on his own to complete an assignment, he doesn't trust easily and History Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Emissary to Atlantis, Atlantean Warden Enemies Enemies of Atlantis Allies Theo Notable Relatives Theo Mal Bacet (Older Brother) Notable Relationships Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Powers Magic: Arun was train at Atlantis' Conservatory of Magic and graduated at the top of his class. He demonstrates a great degree of control over water and the ability to generate electricity from his body. when he uses his magic, markings upon his skin appear and glow. Water Manipulation: Arun can manipulate water to a great extent. He can change the state of the water, turning it into ice or steam. He can also manipulate the density of water to change it into solid shapes. Electricity Generation: Much like the Electric Eel he can generate electricity in his body but he cannot channel it outward but merely from his own body. Physical Condition Atlantean Physiology: The physiological make-up of the average Atlantean is dramatically different from that of a normal human being. Although a splinter species of baseline humanity, Atlanteans have evolved over the centuries and have adapted physical characteristics that make them more suited for life beneath the sea. A common misperception is that Atlanteans are amphibious. While this is partially true to some extent, modern-day Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited duration before they begin to asphyxiate. Because Atlanteans have to adapt to living at varying pressure levels, their bodies are physically much heartier than the average human being, granting them: * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Strength